1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sewing machine in which a pattern arrangement is set.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a household sewing machine, various sewing patterns are sewn onto a cloth by driving an embroidery frame (a holding frame) with the cloth set thereon in X-Y directions in accordance with sewing pattern data.
For example, a household sewing machine described in JP-A-6-343778 can perform embroidery at a desired position on a cloth by setting an arrangement of a sewing pattern. The arrangement of the sewing pattern is set by optionally setting a sewing position of the sewing pattern with respect to a sewing allowable area within an embroidery frame on a display portion of the sewing machine.
In a recent household sewing machine, imitative stitchings having a complicated arrangement are demanded. For example, there are demands of a stitching in which a plurality of sewing patterns of one type is arranged continuously along a circular arc line or a straight line, and a stitching in which sizes of sewing patterns are sequentially enlarged or reduced.
However, in order to achieve such a complicated pattern arrangement in the sewing machine disclosed in JP-A-6-343778, for example, it is necessary to carry out a setting work such as setting the sewing pattern to a desirable arrangement position and changing a pattern size and an angle for each of a large number of sewing patterns. Therefore, there is a problem in that the setting work is complicated.